new life new family
by anniecullen221
Summary: bellas parnts just died from a vampire attack the cullens take her as she grows up can she find love? i know people have dont this give a chance. R&R plzs
1. beginning

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing not even –sob- twilight

A/n first story tell me if you like it. Bella has a ordinary like of a 5 yr old but her parent's die so who else will adopt her the Cullen's.

New beginning new family

I was asleep in my room when I heard loud banging and screaming coming from somewhere in the house. I got up and opened the door to my room. The screaming was getting louder from my parent's room. I was to afraid to open the door so I just stood there.

The screaming suddenly stopped and the door flew open. Out came a tall man wearing nothing but black. What really scared was that his eyes were bloody red. He bent down to my level.

" Hello little girl I will not kill you but when your older I will" he said to me with an evil smile.

With that he took off. I never saw that kind of speed. I ran into my parent's room and saw their bodies there on the floor. I couldn't believe it. I just stood there crying because I was alone and because my parent's were gone.

I heard the front door open. I ran to my room and hid under my bed. I knew it was that guy that killed my mommy and daddy he was coming back for me. I heard people talking and footsteps approaching my room.

" Look there is a little girl under the covers" someone whispered it sound so soft.

Someone pulled the covers over my head. I was so scared to scream so I cried silently. I didn't bother to look up.

" Its ok sweetie don't be scared your safe now none is going to hurt you"

I couldn't help but actually believe what it said so I looked up the a pair of green eyes. I noticed there were two people both girls. One that was short and looked very pixyish her hair was spiky the other one that talked to me had long blond hair they both had green eyes. They looked so beautiful.

" Pwease don't hort mwe," I said

I had stopped crying something about them made me feel very calm.

" We wont hurt you I promise we wont hurt you, I'm Rosalie and that's Alice", said the one with the blond hair now know as Rosalie.

" Now we are going to take you to our place because it isn't safe here ok"? She asked.

All I could do was nod because I was to afraid to talk. She picked me up and place me on her hip. I felt very comfy in her arms. I put my hands around her neck and we started walking. Alice right behind us. I was so tired I laid my head on her shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

_**R Pov**_I

I couldn't believe what just happened to the sleeping little angle in my arms. My was so cute I couldn't just leave her there alone I just couldn't. Finally I will be able to be a mom I'm so happy

" OMG Rosalie we have to go shopping for her I mean look at those clothes she's wearing!" Alice said well shouted actually.

I didn't really care about the clothes right I just needed to talk to the family right now.

-------------------------------Few minutes later-------------------------

We finally got there Edward and Jasper were out hunting. Good because Jasper wouldn't be able to control himself with the smell of her blood. I just hope that we can keep this little girl I would just die again if we couldn't keep her.


	2. meeting the family

_**Meeting the family**_

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but oh well I will manage

APOV

_I was so excited, I saw us adopting the little girl. I cant till we go shopping so makeovers so awesome._ Finally after a few minutes of running we got to the house.

" I should go fist to get everyone ready for this miracle and surprise," I said to Rose.

All she did was nod she couldn't stop looking at the little girl in her arms. _I wonder what's her name we are going to have to ask her later. _ As I entered the house everyone was the same Emmett was playing video games, Carsilie was at work and Esme was in the kitchen.

" Hey you guys um me and Rosalie have someone who wants to meet you," I said to both

of them.

They both came to the front door and I moved aside to let them see Rosalie with the baby

ESPOV

_Oh dear lord is that a baby she is so cute_. The little girl was sleeping in Rosalie's arms.

EMPOV

_Sweet a shorty I can play with her yay I'm so happy_. She looked so good on my baby's arms but we couldn't have babies

RPOVI went inside I could see everyone was excited and surprised of a human here.

" Rosalie can I hold her?" said Esme

I didn't want to let her go but I had to share her. I passed her to Esme she stirred a little but didn't wake up. Esme couldn't take her eyes off her just like me.

" Ok my turn I want to carry her Esme give me!!!" of course Emmett had to ruin the silence. As soon as she handed her to Emmett her eyes started to flutter open everyone was silent once again.

BPOV

I woke up in someone arms. I looked up to see a huge guy with a big grin on his face. He was so scary I started to cry. Instantly Rosalie took me in her arms and I calmed down.

" Its ok sweetie that's just my husband he's really sweet but big" she said I turned around in her arms looking at the big guy again. He looked so sad.

" Hewoo hu are wu" I said he looked up and got in front of the couch me and Rosalie were sitting I turned completely around facing him.

" I'm Emmett what's your name?" he asked.

Emmett what a funny name. I started to giggle it was so funny. Everyone looked at me weird so I looked down and blushed.

" I'm Bewa and I'm 5 yrs old" I said proudly.

RPOV

" I'm Bewa and I'm 5 yrs old" she said proudly.

Suddenly I heard a growl low enough for only vampires could hear. I knew who it was and he wasn't going to hurt Bella. Quickly I gave Bella to Esme and she went running upstairs.

"What is a human doing here, do you want her to die?" Edward said well more like hissed.

I wasn't scared of him Jasper just stood there in the corner. Looking very pained.

" Alice take Jasper hunting for a while longer considering he will need it" I said

Alice nodded and skipped to Jaspers side and they were off.

" What do you mean he will need it don't tell me we are keeping that thing here" Edward snarled.

I was about to yell at him when Emmett came in between us.

" Ok you two need to chill ok we have a little girl upstairs getting a bath from Esme now Edward for now she is with us and Rosalie don't attack Edward he's right we have to discuss this when Carsilie gets here" he ordered

I couldn't believe my husband was taking that stupid guys side. Edward growled at that like I give a shit. I went upstairs to hear giggling coming from the bathroom.

EDPOV

I cannot believe that there's a human not just a human a kid in out house. I think they have forgotten that we are vampires ugh these people are going crazy.

" I better check on Rosalie I bet she's mad at me" said Emmett before taking off upstairs.

I looked in the mind on Esme while she was giving the little girl a bath. She was cute and small but no matter what we are vampires. I tried listening to her thoughts but nothing came out. I tried again and again. I was so frustrated that a little girl could have power like that. I'm going to go to my room and listen to music get this girl out of my head.

Plzs R&R if you want me to continue I need 3 reviews

I got to finish this before I went to sleep yay for me


	3. meeting the family part 2

A/n thanks a lot people for R&R

BPOV

Esme was very nice she gave me a bath. Rosalie is my new mommy because she loves me like one and cares about me and I feel the safest around her after I was done taking a shower with the help of Esme I went to my bedroom. It was so pretty I wanted to run and jump on the bed. Ali had put my pajamas on top of the bed for me to wear.

" Ok sweetie lets get you dressed then eat something then you sleep ok?" she asked

I nodded I put on my pjs (**outfit on profile) **and went downstairs hand in hand. As we went don I saw more people and then I got a bit scared.

ESPOV

Aww poor Bella she is so scared because she hasn't seen everyone.

_Edward please don't scare her if you can't contain yourself please just leave the room_ I told my son

EDPOV

I can contain myself. Everyone was in the living room Jasper was the only one that looked uncomfortable. Alice was next to him trying to calm him down, its funny he can calm people down but he can't calm himself down that's funny. Rosalie was sitting with Emmett in the love seat. Carsilie finally came home so everyone was here. We heard footsteps coming down me and Jasper both stiffened when the smell hit us. It was mouthwatering I couldn't believe something so little could smell so good.

RPOV

I didn't trust Edward or Jasper with Bella. Jasper can never be around a human and Edward doesn't want a human in the house. I heard footsteps coming downstairs Edward and Jasper grew stiff.

BPOV

I saw 3 people that I didn't see before. I let go of Esme and ran to where mommy was. I smiled at her and she did the same she picked me up and set me down between her and daddy.

" Mommy hu are thum," I asked (Mommy who are they)

Mommy and daddy looked shocked for a minute then they both hugged me tight. I started to giggle because daddy tickled me.

" Sweetie these are our brothers and dad" she said

I looked at her confused. She got up while me in her arms the 3 people I didn't see last time got on a line.

" Ok the first one is my dad his name Carsilie" she said pointing to the first one he looked like the father figure of the family he smiled at me and I smiled back.

She moved down the line. Next there was the one with the blonde hair that looked just like maybe he's her twin.

" This is Jasper he's one of my brother's" he looked like he was in pain he just gave me a small smile.

The last one on the line was the one that caught my attention. I couldn't stop staring at him. He had reddish messy hair he looked so pretty. I reach out to touch his face but mommy pulled me back.

" This is Edward my other brother," she said.

I tried to reach out to him but then Ali took me in her arms. I started to cry I wanted Edward.

RPOV

My baby was crying but I didn't know why. I can't let her near Edward he would just kill her. I felt so miserable seeing her try to reach out to him from Alice's arms.

APOV

She wanted Edward to hold her. I didn't know if Rosalie would like that but I saw it everything would be fine. _Edward take her she wants you to hold her please or she will continue crying she will be safe you aren't going to hurt her I saw it. _I hated toseeher like this.

EDPOV

The little one wanted me to carry her, really. _Edward take her she wants you to hold her please or she will continue crying she will be safe you aren't going to hurt her I saw it. _Alice begged I hesitantly took her from Alice. As soon as she was in my arms she calmed down. She was so beautiful she snuggled into my neck and yawned. The cutest thing was when she fell asleep she put her thumb in her mouth and started sucking on it. I was going to give her to Rosalie but when I did that she grabbed my shirt in her tiny fist.

" Edward um I think you should take her upstairs and get her in bed then come downstairs we need to discuss" Carsilie said I just nodded and went upstairs.

Quickly put her in the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. This girl changed out lives in one day wow unbelievable. When I turned around the whole family was there they each went to give Bella a kiss goodnight. After we were don't everyone went back downstairs.

R&R I need 5 of them

Did u like it


	4. the vote

Thanks so much for your reviews

_**RPOV**_

I swear if Edward doesn't say yes I will kill him I really love Bella.

EDPOV

We all sat down on the couches.

" Ok so everyone we are going to have a vote to see if we keep Bella" Carsilie said

"I for one say yes about keeping her here" Carsilie said

" I say yes Bella should stay I can go shopping for her" Alice said while jumping up and down.

" I agree with Alice I mean I can go hunting more often" I was surprised that it was Jasper.

" You know what I'm going to say" Rosalie said.

" I go for what my baby says," Emmett said putting his arms around her.

" I also agree she should stay here she needs a loving family no matter what we are" Esme said.

Everyone turned to look at me. Well Rosalie just glared. I took some time to think and I had my answer. When I was about to say my vote I heard soft footsteps going down the stairs. We all turned ours head to see Bella coming down the stairs which was hard for her. Rosalie rushed to her side picked her up and went to sit next to Emmett while Bella was in her lap.

" So Edward what's your vote" Carlisle said.

Bella turned her whole body to look at me. Then she smiled. She squirmed from Rosalie's lap and started walking to me. By the time she was between my legs. I looked up to see that they wanted me to carry her. I picked her up and she latched her hands to my shirt. I sighed she is just too cute.

"Ok I give up my vote is yes" I said while looking at a smiling Bella

"Thank wu vewy much" she said I just chuckled at that.

BPOV

I'm so happy I get to stay with everyone. Especially Edward. Suddenly my stomach growled. I looked down and blushed everyone started laughing. Edward picked me up and took me to the kitchen and set me down on the counter for me not to fall. Ali and Rose went with Emmy and Jazzy to go shopping.

" So what do you want to eat Bella" Edward said turning to me.

I put my finger on my chin and thinked.

" Um cwn I have um sawnwhich pwease" I said

He chuckled and made me a sandwich. I ate it happily after I was done Edward picked me up and we went to watch TV.

EDPOV

I looked down at the little girl sleeping on my lap. She would change out lives forever. I took her upstairs and put her on her bed. When I went downstairs I saw Alice there but none else this cant be good.

APOV

How can I tell everyone that I saw Tanya coming by tomorrow. Poor Eddie he is going to be followed everywhere

R&R please

Ran out of ideas Plzs give me ideas


	5. bonding

A/n sorry for not updating been busy

BPOV

I woke up in a big bed. I quickly got up and went downstairs. I saw Ali and Eddie there.

Ali saw me and I went running to her.

" Where is mommy?" I asked looking at her.

" She went with Emmett out," she said very fast.

I nodded and turned around I wanted Eddie.

I reached out towards him and he pulled me to his lap. I grabbed his nose with my hand.

With the other hand I grabbed his hair and started to pull on it.

EDPOV

I looked at Alice something was off. I tried to listen to her mind but she was singing the ABCs backwards.

" Bella go watch TV while me and Alice talk"

She nodded and I sat her down on the sofa. I grabbed Alice's hand and went to the kitchen.

" What's wrong Alice?"

" Oh nothing just that Tanya is coming tomorrow," she said.

I was beyond mad. Why didn't she tell me this before?

" It's ok Edward it's going to be like all the times she visits, " she said while laughing.

She took off to the backdoor. I pinched my nose and took a deep breath.

I walked back to the living room finding that Bella was watching T.V.

She looked up from the T.V.

" Weow is Ali?" she asked.

As I sat down and put her on my lap.

" Oh she had to go but she will be back," I told her.

She nodded and turned her attention back to her cartoon.

BPOV

I started to get sleepy. A yawn came out of my mouth and I tried to hide it but Eddie saw it.

" Time to go to sleep Bella" he said

" Nooooooo I aweady went to sleep" I said.

I tried giving him the puppy face. Finally he sighed and turned on the T.V. again.

I smiled very wide and gave him a kiss on the nose.

I turned around and saw there was a piano in the corner of the living room.

" Hu's is dat?"I asked.

He chuckled and took me to the piano.

" Its mine I love to play it when I have time" he said.

" Do you want to hear something?" he asked I nodded my head very fast.

EDPOV

When I started to play Bella's eyes started to close. I had a great idea play a calming song for her to sleep.

When the song ended she was snoring lightly. She was very cute.

I picked her up and took her upstairs. I set her down on her bed and went back downstairs.

R&R yea I know it was a short chapter only hade a few minutes to do it I promise next time it will be long and funny.


	6. meeting bella

A/n sorry I haven't been updating so much

RPOV

I miss Bella so much why couldn't I stay.

" Its ok Rosie we will see her tomorrow" Emmett said.

I sighed tomorrow was not quick enough.

" Sweetie I know you miss her we all do but we need to keep her safe" Esme said.

I nodded.

BPOV

I woke up to hear people downstairs.

I quickly got up. It sounded like Edward and a woman.

I saw them in the kitchen. Edward was next to the counter while the women was leaning on him.

EDPOV

I was getting something for Bella she was going to wake up any minute now.

There was a knock on the front door I knew it wasn't the others.

It could only be one person.

I sighed and slowly went to the front door.

Just like I suspected it was Tanya.

" Hello Eddie how has your life been" she said while giving me a hug.

" Tanya my name is Edward and it's been fine till now" I said.

She just laughed. And went to the kitchen.

" Your so funny Edward" she said.

I just ignored her and continued making food for Bella.

I heard light footsteps coming downstairs.

I turned around to see Bella there.

_OMG a child what is she doing here_ Tanya thought

This cant be good.

Sorry it's a short chapter I promise I will do better next time Plzs don't give up on this story


	7. sorry

I hate making author note but I just want you to know that I m going to finish my other story then I will continue this on I am so sorry you guys. You can hate me I know I haven't been updating I have had authors block

_**Love you guys **_

_**annie**_


End file.
